Shaman Naruto
by Tiger-oni-neko
Summary: What we can't see of another world connect to the living about to shock Uchiha Sasuke and many other ninja of a world that of the dead and supernatural with mysteries surrounding one of their own in their world.


Prologue "Out of body ATTACK!"

I do not own Naruto and all different kinds of shaman material in story.

Ghosts, demons, angels, and devils… all parts of the world separated to the world of the living.

The livings usually never seen or hear the other side.

But few can sense them and even fewer can actually communicate and control them.

Those that can sense the other are always in the danger from the other side, because the dead and those born in the other world are always looking for connections to the living world.

Be it cursed or being eaten for gain more power or going insane from others not been able to see what they see the living few that see are in danger and wonder into the other side.

Under the light of a street light in the dark street of a new moon stands twelve year old Uchica Sasuke in his silk black pjs with Uchica fans all over them. 'What the hell! I was in bed not in the middle of the street.' Sasuke thought looking around confuse in how he got outside on a random street.

A couple passing by talking passes by Sasuke."Hey do you kn—!" Sasuke tries to ask the couple to find out he passes right threw the couple. "Whaaat the! I I III juuust paass threw them! Am I dead! A ghost?" Sasuke starts freaking out in the middle of the street dropping the Uchica pride at the fear of being dead.

"Oh my god I need to get back to the compound and hope I don't find my body dead." Sasuke runs down the street looking for a street sign to find out where he is. "Gēno Street on Bā Corner. So I'm on the other side of the village.*"Sasuke reads out loud the sign and starts running toward the slums as it were the fastest and straightest path to his home. The streets slowly turn old and dirty as he enters the slums. 'Man I never had been here before. How do these people live here I mean this place is horrible.' Sasuke stops and looks over the slums that had houses that look as if they fall apart any second with decay all over the place. There where dirty bars and other adult areas with orphans sitting on the streets young and old betting for food or change."If I'm not dead I'm so giving some money to improve this area. I mean no one should live like this." Sasuke continue to look around still stun by the slums when he suddenly feels a cold chill run down his spine. "What was that?" Sasuke looks around scare at what cause the chill. Sasuke stops looking as he hears deep and loud ragged breathing behind him. Sasuke paler than Orochimaru sees a monstrous black figure that look as if it was a mix between a giant human and bear behind him. The monster roars as Sasuke takes off running as the monster takes in chase of it prey.

"What the hell is that!" Sasuke yells running through the slums in a panic. " AAAAHHH" A claw nearly hitting Sasuke as he drops and rolls to dodge. "Help! Someone?" Sasuke yells as he trips turning around to see the monster heading toward him.

"WAAAOOHH COMING THROUGH!" A thirteen year old boy that had goggles and black hair spike like Naruto with a leaf headband covering his left eye dressed a blue jacket, shirt, and pants with orange brown hems grabs Sasuke moving him out of the way of the monster's sharp teeth that went through the cement where Sasuke used to be.

The pre-teen drags Sasuke as they run toward an old decaying apartment building with a very mad monster on their tails.

'My god, that thing going to eat me and who every this is with me!' Sasuke still panicking and couldn't get control over his fears of the monster chasing them not noticing they were getting very close to a apartment building.

"ALRIGHT! We're safe!" The pre-teen stops and turning around smiling a big grin at Sasuke.

"WHAT! How in the hell can we be safe with th-h-at thing chasing us!" Sasuke screams at the pre-teen turning around and pointing at the monster as the monster was about to catch up to them. The monster hits a barrier of some sorts as sparks and lights coming off talismans on walls nearby the monster as it bashes the barrier trying to get to it prey.

"W-ww-ha-t how is that possible?" Sasuke ask in wonder of how the barrier keeping the monster at bay.

"It a barrier that was setup around this apartment. It a safe place to be at when night falls and these," points at monster. ", comes out to feed. Oh and my name is Obito." Obito explain to the shaken Sasuke.

CRACK

"….." Both look back at the monster to see a claw has caused a crack in the barrier.

"THAT NOT SUPPOSES TO HAPPEN!" Yells Obito as he starts running again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Sasuke yells as running after Obito as the monster breaks the barrier as talismans on the walls nearby burn up in flames.

"AAAAHHHHH" Both scream as the monster destroys the ground under their feet with one swap making them tumble down into the wall of the apartment.

'I'm too young to die!' Sasuke and Obito thought hugging each other as the monster's fangs are inch from them as they close their eyes excepting pain any second.

-WHAM-THUMP-

Both open their eyes to see the monster collapse on the ground in front of them with a blond hair thirteen year old boy in an orange jumpsuit between the two boys and the monster holding talismans in his hand like a fan.

"Na-rrr-uto?"Sasuke asks shockingly.

*Personal joke when was bore and had a Japanese phrasebook on hand.

Please review! Hopefully have Chapter 1 finish soon, but can't promise I am a college student


End file.
